The truth of it all
by HTSpanner
Summary: Obidala! The wrong Father, the wrong children, the wrong family. Has the entire truth being all but just a huge lie? Begins in ATOC all the way through till the end of ROTS. This is my first SW fanfic, read and enjoy:)


**Title: The truth of it all**

**Disclaimer: These characters belong to George Lucas and Disney now as well I suppose. I wish I did own them though - They're awesome characters :)**

**A/N: So I know I am in the middle of writing 'All I've ever wanted' at the moment and I promise I will still carry on updating that one too but this idea just popped into my head and I had to just start writing it before I forgot it all. I have major, major, major writers block on my Harry Potter Fanfic at the moment so I'm afraid I won't be updating that for a long while yet, sorry. Anyway that's enough of me rambling on, hope you enjoy the first chapter :D**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Obi-wan had never forgotten the first time he had met Queen Amidala. He remembered being memorised by her exquisiteness. If he had had to choose three words to describe her, they would be: __young, beautiful, and serene. That was Queen Amidala in one. Obi-Wan remembered walking up to her, his heart thumping erratically like the pound of a drum, knowing he was about to speak to her. "Congratulations on becoming Ruler of Naboo, Miss Queen Amidala," he had said bowing in respect. "Why thank you, and may I ask the name of the kind gentlemen that I am thanking?" Obi-Wan smiled for a few seconds before responding, "Obi-Wan Kenobi." "Obi-Wan Kenobi," she had repeated, "A good strong name for...A Jedi Knight I believe?" Obi-Wan nodded, "Yes, that is what I inspire to become, I am a padawan learner at this present time," he had replied. "Well I trust that you'll become the best and the bravest Jedi Knight in the entire Galaxy some day." Obi-Wan looked shocked but delighted by her comment, "W-Why thank you Milady." He bowed again, smiled at her then walked away, unknown to him that Queen Amidala watched him until he disappeared into the distance and was gone._

"What floor is it?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan and Anakin were both on a very important mission, to protect the former Queen of Naboo now known as Senator Padmé Amidala. She had recently come back to the star system Coruscant so she could vote. Fortunately, upon her arrival she escaped an assassination attempt which is why Anakin and Obi-Wan Kenobi have been assigned by Supreme Chancellor Palpatine to protect her, to make sure that no harm will come to her.

"W-What?" Obi-Wan asked, coming out of his trance about the first time he had met Padmé Amidala.

"Floor? What floor are we supposed to be meeting her on?" Anakin asked, slightly annoyed that his Master wasn't listening to him.

"Oh, erm fifty...I think."

"You think? Well let's just hope you're right, otherwise it's going to take us a lifetime to find her in this enormous building," Anakin said, annoyed that his Master wasn't even fully certain on where they were going. Obi-Wan didn't say anything.

The doors on the lift closed and they were soon heading up the building. Obi-Wan knew they were getting closer and closer to the floor she was on and his hands began getting all sweaty and clammy. He tried wiping them on his robe without Anakin noticing. The trouble was Obi-Wan had a problem. He knew that Anakin felt the same way about her as he did, even though Anakin thought it was just him who had grew fond of her. Obi-Wan tried to make it look like it _was _just Anakin who had a strong likeliness for her.

"You seem a little on edge," Obi-Wan said, though he was too.

"Not at all," Anakin said dismissing the comment Obi-Wan had just made.

"I haven't felt you this tense since we fell into that nest of Gundarks," Obi-Wan pointed out.

Anakin scoffed, "You fell into that nightmare Master and I rescued you remember?"

Obi-Wan felt slightly embarrassed at the thought that his apprentice had to help him when it should have been the other way around. "Oh...yes." He then laughed, trying to pass the moment when he had to admit to his padawan that he had needed help. Luckily Anakin began to chuckle too, but soon Obi-Wan's thoughts were back on Padmé. _I can't seem to get her out of my head. _He still tried to pass it off by making out it was just Anakin who had a thing for her.

"You're sweating, relax, take a deep breath," Obi-Wan said needless to say he needed to relax and take a deep breath too.

"I haven't seen her in ten years Master." Obi-Wan thought about it, then realised that it had been ten years since he had last seen her too. It suddenly felt like they hadn't seen each other for an eternity, yet it felt like only yesterday that he saw her.

All too soon the lift came to a stop. And the lift doors slowly slid open...

* * *

"Obi? Obi! Mesa so smilen to seein yousa!" a Gungan named Jar Jar Binks called out as he ran over to him and vigorously shook his hand in excitement.

Obi-Wan laughed at how happy Jar Jar was to see him, "Good to see you again Jar Jar."

Then he heard her name and his heart stopped as he held in his breath. "Senator Padmé, mesa palos here! Lookie, Lookie, Senator. Desa Jedi arriven," Jar Jar said in his Gunganese language.

Obi-Wan's chest was beginning to ache from holding his breath in so he let it out with a long exhale. _Wow! She's even more beautiful than the last time I saw her._ He had a wide smile on his face as she walked over to him and Anakin. He bowed to her, and then looked back up, still smiling at her. "It's a great pleasure to see you again, milady."

"It has been far too long, Master Kenobi," Padmé said. Obi-Wan couldn't agree more. _Why has it been ten years since we last saw each other?_ Obi-Wan wandered even though he knew the answer. It was because he was always so busy doing different assignments that the Jedi council had given him, but finally he and Anakin had been given an assignment which involved Padmé. But he wished the assignment involved a good reason to see her, not one where someone was trying to murder her. But still, it meant he could show how much he cared for her, how much he would protect her and would be there for her. As a friend. Or maybe something more someday?

Padmé then turned her attention to Anakin, which automatically made Obi-Wan feel really jealous.

"Ani? My goodness, you've grown," Padmé exclaimed.

"So have you. Grown more beautiful, I mean. Well, f-for a senator I mean," Anakin replied.

Obi-Wan turned his head away, embarrassed for him by the comment he had just made. Luckily Padmé just laughed it off saying, "Ani, you'll always be that little boy I knew on Tatooine." Padmé began to walk over to the sofa so that they could all sit down and discuss the matter at hand.

As they walked over to the sofa Obi-Wan said, "Our presence here will be invisible, milady, I can assure you." He didn't want to be invisible to her though. He wanted to be known to her, to be alone with her so he could kiss those soft lips. Obi-Wan shook his head. _Stop thinking like that, I have an assignment to do here and thoughts like that will get me know where, besides attachment is forbidden, Anakin should know that too. So why can't any of us get her out of our heads? _But the thoughts of been with her and kissing her just kept reappearing in his mind, never leaving him alone, haunting him.

The other guy that was there made himself known to them, "I'm Captain Typho of Her Majesty's security service. Queen Jamillia has been informed of your assignment. I am grateful that you are here, Master Kenobi. The situation is more dangerous than the senator will admit."

Padmé looked annoyed. "I don't need more security. I need answers! I want to know who is trying to kill me." she demanded. Obi-Wan hated seeing her so upset and he was desperate to help her, yet he knew he had to stick to the assignment that the Jedi council had given him and Anakin. He sighed before saying, "We are here to protect you, Senator, not to start an investigation."

"We will find out who's trying to kill you, Padmé, I promise you" Anakin said calmly going against what his Master had just said. Obi-Wan looked over at him, annoyed at his padawan. A small argument soon broke out between the pair of them.

"We will not exceed our mandate my young Padawan learner."

"I meant that in the interest of protecting her, Master."

Obi-Wan was starting to get really irritated with Anakin, "We will not go through this exercise again Anakin and you will pay attention to my lead."

"Why?"

Obi-Wan snapped his head towards him, shocked that Anakin had just questioned why he should follow his Masters orders. "What?"

But Anakin made out he didn't mean it like that as he asked, "Why else do you think we were assigned to her if not to find the killer?"

"Protection is a job for local security, not Jedi. It's overkill, Master. Investigation is implied in our mandate," Anakin continued.

Everybody else in the room looked awkward and Obi-Wan sensing this calmly said, "We will do exactly as the council has instructed. And you will learn your place, young one."

Anakin looked away, ashamed with himself for arguing with his Master.

Padmé reminded them all of her presence. "Perhaps with merely your presence the mystery surrounding this threat will be revealed. Now, if you'll excuse me I will retire," and with that she walked away to her room. Obi-Wan watched her, her dress flowing behind her, gently dragging along the floor. How he wished to be with her all the time.

Jar Jar walked back up to Anakin. "Mesa busten wit happiness seein yousa again, Ani."

"She hardly even recognised me Jar Jar. I've thought about her every day since we parted, and...She's forgotten me completely," Anakin said sounding disappointed.

"Shesa happy. Happier den mesa seein her in a longo time," Jar Jar commented.

"You're focusing on the negative, Anakin. Be mindful of your thoughts," Obi-Wan reminded him.

"She was pleased to see us. Now, let's check the security," Obi-Wan added.

* * *

Later that night Anakin decided to go for a drive around Coruscant in one of the speeders for about an hour. He wasn't completely sure at first, but Obi-Wan assured him that he would be okay to look after Padmé on his own for a bit. Truth was he just wanted Anakin out of the way so that he could spend some time alone with her. Jar Jar had decided to go along with Anakin, and Captain Typho also went home as Obi-Wan told him that he would be okay on his own. He did feel slightly guilty for pushing Anakin away for an hour so he could be with Padmé, when he knew just how much Anakin wanted to be with her too. He also knew that if Anakin ever found out that he too liked Padmé and never told him, Anakin would never forgive him.

Obi-Wan found himself alone with Padmé, in the sitting area where they were earlier today. He had waited all day to be alone with her, yet now he was he couldn't find any words to speak. Silence. _Say something, anything! _He swallowed, his throat feeling suddenly dry, as if it was coated with coarse sand that you would find on Tatooine.

"D-do you remember the day we first met?" Obi-Wan asked trying to start a conversation.

Padmé smiled at him, "How could I ever forget?"

Obi-Wan smiled and looked at her, taking in as much beauty as his mind could take. Her hair was a rich shade of chestnut brown. It spilled down past her shoulders in tight, bouncy curls to adorn her glowing, porcelain-like skin that was brightened up by her rosy cheeks. Her deep chocolate brown eyes held more than just laughter, but understanding, and love. She had a straight nose and full lips, the colour of a red rose - she seemed the picture of perfection.

He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, his hand lightly brushing past her cheek sending shivers down both their spines. They both looked deeply into each other's eyes, and Obi-Wan soon found himself been drawn into her, their heads both titled leaning in closer, until their lips connected. It was gentle but captivating, her lips were so soft yet sweet. He cupped her face with his hands, and before they knew it their kisses seemed to becoming more urgent. His tongue swept over her lips, causing them to part. He darted his tongue inside, exploring her mouth. Their tongues danced together as Padmé let out a soft moan. Fireworks exploded in his head, happiness overflowing him. Time seemed to stand still, everything else forgotten. The way their lips moved together, and the way their heads fitted perfectly within one another nothing else seemed to matter anymore. With just the two of them there, the rest of the world disappeared.

But all too soon the kiss ended as Padmé suddenly pulled away, regret shadowing her face.

"No stop. That should never have happened. It's not that I didn't enjoy it, I-I did but you're a Jedi and I'm...I'm a senator. It would never work."

"I'm sorry," She whispered.

Obi-Wan was disappointed but sighed knowing she was right, "No, I'm sorry."

"And so you should be!"

Both their hearts stopped as they turned their heads toward the door. And there stood Anakin - Red faced, narrowed eyes and lips drawn...


End file.
